1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a pivot plug connector that has a cable mount and a plug head mounted pivotally and rotatably on the cable mount. When plugged into in a socket connector the plug connector can be adjusted to avoid other plug connector and wires.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used to allow data transmission between electronic devices through cables.
Conventional connectors include socket connectors mounted on the electronic devices and plug connectors mounted on cables. A cable having two plug connectors on opposite ends is plugged into two socket connectors of two electronic devices to effect data transmission therebetween.
However, electronic devices such as computers and monitors have a back panel with various socket connectors. When multiple plug connectors are connected to the socket connectors, plugs and cables may block each other so prevent full utilization of the socket connectors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pivot plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.